<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You are like nobody since I love you." by thesunmetmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191992">"You are like nobody since I love you."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon'>thesunmetmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Hundred Love Sonnets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Coworkers - Freeform, Family Restaurant, Fluff, M/M, Part-Timer, Separations, Waiters &amp; Waitresses, last day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.<br/>I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.<br/>—<br/>"Thank you so much for your hard work until the very end. We will give you your recommendation letters this Friday, on your last day."</p><p>"Please don't bow to us, Hyung..."</p><p>"Thank you so much for these past three years."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Hundred Love Sonnets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You are like nobody since I love you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. This is the thirteenth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's Every Day You Play. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>"We're terribly sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for your hard work until the very end. We will give you your recommendation letters this Friday, on your last day."</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't bow to us, Hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for these past three years."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seventeen was the name of a family restaurant in the center of Seoul where Soonyoung had been working for almost two years. The owners, Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo, were once business partners, until they decided to get married and moved back to Seungcheol's town to open a restaurant there together. Soonyoung never thought that this day would come, the day when he would be parted with his workmates whom, by time, he had grown to love just like his second family.</p><p> </p><p>All thirteen of them was like a big, nice family to him. He had so much fun despite the busy days packed with customers during their peak hour. Although the guys were happy that their owners (finally) confessed to each other (with so much help from all of them from the very start), their owners’ quick decision to marry and close the restaurant still left them flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>The day they had announced it was Monday. Today was Friday. Their last day.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for your patronage," he smiled at the customer after giving back his change. The customer was a regular and he shared his thought about the restaurant with him. He was sad that the restaurant was closing. It was among his favorite ones, with plenty choices of delicious, affordable meal and friendly service, but he wished them all well and, if God’s permit, he would see them again in another place. This perked Soonyoung's genuine smile. He yelled a "Thank you!" from the top of his lungs and bowed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>The customer also bowed a little and waved him goodbye, "I hope I can meet all of you again! Good luck!" The boy then grinned. After the customer had gone, he skipped along the way to the kitchen, humming a random song with apparent contentment.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you so happy for, Hyung? This is our last day!" Lee Chan, the youngest of them all, groaned when he saw Soonyoung’s cheerful state.</p><p> </p><p>"A customer said good things about us,” he replied.  “He was one of our regulars."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really? That's good. I hope he's gonna pay my next month's rent," Chan clicked his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, don't be like that, Channie!” another voice interrupted their conversation. “Are you still a baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan-hyung! I'm not a baby, I'm already 20! I'm an adult! Adult!!"</p><p> </p><p>"You still complain. You're a baby~" Jeonghan sheepishly grinned. His love to tease their youngest crew member was still burning although today was their last day.</p><p> </p><p>"But-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen. Cheollie and Shua-ya are happy right now. It's too bad that they can't keep this restaurant, but they promised us to help with our next workplace. Full salary and severance pay too. And you <em>still </em>complain about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Lee Chan groaned again, this time was louder.</p><p> </p><p>Yoon Jeonghan was what you called the vice-manager. Seungcheol was the manager and, once, had also been the main server. His husband-to-be, Jisoo, was the head chef. They met in a restaurant where they had worked part time together. In the past, they were as good as rivals, always bickering and competing with each other. It shocked many of their acquaintances that, years later, they opened a restaurant together, the one which grew slowly to public's hearts. And the rest was history.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took over the job of the main server from Seungcheol. He made sure that Soonyoung, Chan, and the other floor guys did their jobs in the utmost regard to the customer and to the team. Managing their members was never an easy job, but Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol did their responsibilities with fun and genuine love.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's so hard to score another work that’s actually...<em>fun</em>…"</p><p> </p><p>At this whining, Jeonghan smiled too. "I know... But you'll find better place, Channie. You're a good server,” he winked at the boy. “After all, <em>I</em> trained you. If you are any less than good, I'd stopped training you from the start."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..."</p><p> </p><p>As Jeonghan successfully diminished Chan’s worry and patted the boy’s head, Soonyoung turned his attention to the dinged bell.</p><p> </p><p>"Table 4."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your hard work!” he hurriedly approached the serving window. “Wow, is this your special kimchi fried rice, Wonu?"</p><p> </p><p>The bespectacled kitchen guy smirked. "Yeah, I feel like making one this day. You want some?" asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"I can?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "If you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I want!"</p><p> </p><p>"Password, Officer Kwon?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo's smile was as tender as his hand caressing Soonyoung's head. "Good boy,” he retracted the hand. “Now go serve that dish and come back here."</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung almost dashed his way to the designated table, only to be reprimanded by Minghao's cough. He immediately restrained himself and proceeded to walk like a professional he was. To be honest, Xu Minghao had no means to be there. Today was his day off, along with Wen Junhui and Boo Seungkwan, the rest of the floor guys. They could say goodbye yesterday to their owners, their working day, but they decided to come anyway because it was their last chance to see the other members. That was why Minghao sat in one of the window booth with Seungkwan as guests, not holed up in the kitchen with the rest of the staff members. Junhui, however, managed to get late even on their last day. Minghao sighed at the bleak prospect of that older cousin-by-marriage of him to find another job due to his lack of discipline.</p><p> </p><p>"Waiter, bring me some water!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's funny, Kwannie,” Soonyoung did not laugh though, but merely scoffed. He stood by their table after serving the order.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Geez</em>! Relax, Hyung! Why're you dashing like that, anyway? You almost shoved the meal to the customers’ faces!” Seungkwan retorted back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hungry!" Soonyoung then stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too. You're not special," Minghao snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonu is making me his special kimchi fried rice at the back!"</p><p> </p><p>"He <em>what</em>??" there was a whine and it was Seungkwan’s. "I also want Wonu-hyung's cooking! Unfair!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you guys still here? Just come to the back. I'm sure he won't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"And getting risked killed by Jihoon-hyung's knife ‘cos we make the kitchen crowded? No thanks!"</p><p> </p><p>The eldest of them laughed upon hearing that. "He won't mind today," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan almost convinced and gladly accepted Soonyoung's offer, but Minghao shook his head. "We came as customers today, Seungkwanie,” told him.</p><p> </p><p>"But Myungho-hyung—"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that Boo Seungkwan I heard, Kwon!?"</p><p> </p><p>The three of them jerked. Seungkwan shook his head at Soonyoung, but the guy merely lifted his shoulders before answering.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Hoon!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then get his ass over here!"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung only grinned with a smug face. "I told you,” then he shouted back. “He's coming, Hoonie! You too, Myungho!" The latter <em>tsk</em>-ed, but followed diligently merely several steps behind.</p><p> </p><p>At the kitchen, the guys were relaxing. Wonwoo however was still cooking, currently adding a big portion of rice into his wok. The other kitchen crews—Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu and Lee Seokmin—were all lounging around, making themselves comfortable. Sat among them was Choi Hansol, the delivery guy, chatting casually with Mingyu at the corner table. The kitchen outside its usual hectic days was a very spacious area. Jisoo hated small workspace to the very core. He felt suffocated if he was forced to work in a place where he could not run freely from cutting station to sauce pan. He demanded Seungcheol to make the kitchen area as wide as possible when they had just started the renovation of this shop, another proof of how Seungcheol was so whipped for Jisoo since way back then, because the guy actually sacrificed his own office to fulfill that request.</p><p> </p><p>Today, Friday night at 9 PM, due to early notification that they would be close for their last day at exactly 10 PM and the dining area was almost empty with customers as they had visited their favorite restaurant in the afternoon throughout evening, the kitchen was now calmed down a lot, suffice to fit thirteen adults to just hang around together (<em>minus Junhui, where the heck was he anyway?</em>)</p><p> </p><p><em>Correction</em>. Seungcheol looked at his watch. It's not 9 PM. It's already 9:45 PM.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheese?" that's Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH!" and that's Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"MOZZARELLA!!" oh, and that's Seungkwan, by the way.</p><p> </p><p>The mouthwatering scent from Wonwoo’s special dish filled the kitchen, making their tummies grumbled impatiently. Jihoon was the first to approach the cook of their last staff meal.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think you need more rice there?" he twitched his eyebrows while taking a peek of the wok.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo sighed, "You and your rice obsession..."</p><p> </p><p>"Rice is healthy."</p><p> </p><p>"Rice is carb, Jihoon."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>So</em>?" he retorted. Arms folded in front of his chest. "You eat snacks like there's no tomorrow, Won. Those are the real junks!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you leave my snacks alone or no rice for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough you two~" Mingyu snickered from the corner. "I'm so glad this will be my last day hearing you guys bickering nonsense. Finally, I can get some peace. Isn't that right, Haohao?" The asked guy sighed, too late to respond because Mingyu had already followed. "Where's my <em>'good work today'</em> kiss~?" The guy made a kissy face.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear you—"</p><p> </p><p>Yet, he leaned in to kiss Mingyu on the lips. Half of the spectator there gasped, another half did not bat even an eyelash, too used to such public displayed affection from those two.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mi-Mingyu-hyung??</em> <em>Myungho-hyung??</em>" Dino's jaw fell in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Eww</em>, go get a room," Jihoon cocked his head in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>"Dino-ya, you don't know they're dating?" Jeonghan snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jeonghan-hyung, you knew??</em>" their maknae was still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Aigoo~ Dino is still a baby indeed~"</p><p> </p><p>"FOR THE LAST TIME, HYUNG, I'M NOT A BABY!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Okay, enough!</em>" Seungcheol interrupted. "It's almost 10 PM. Wonwoo, the meal's ready?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's eat."</p><p> </p><p>There's a slight commotion as the starving employees spooned Wonwoo's special kimchi fried rice (with lots of meat and additional mozzarella and cheddar cheese, <em>yum!</em>) into their own bowls. The commotion was still on going when Junhui knocked on the door and entered. He was greeted cheerily by the other twelve.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungcheol-hyung, sorry I’m late. I just rang our last patron's bill. There was nobody in the dining area so I took charge of it. I hope you don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thanks Jun! So there's nobody left out there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I also turned around the sign on the door."</p><p> </p><p>"Good work, Junnie~" Jeonghan ruffled the raven haired boy. "Now go get your bowl before Wonwoo's special kimchi fried rice is gobbled down by these barbarians until the last morsel."</p><p> </p><p>His ears perked up at the mention of the dish. He did not need to be told twice, since all of them knew how <em>good</em> the rice would be. They spent this last moment by sitting down, eating and chatting and playing around, along with stolen kisses and hugs from Mingyu to Minghao (by now, all of them were probably already immune to the amount of their PDA). Just like that, half an hour had passed by.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, hyung, thank you for your recommendation letter," with a happy stomach, Seokmin sipped his glass of hot roasted corn tea. “That one café downtown was impressed by my resume and they called me for an interview on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s good, Seokmin-ah, I’m sure you’ll get offered,” Jisoo nodded with a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I really hope so."</p><p> </p><p>"So…are you guys gonna continue working in F&amp;B?" Hansol casually chimed in. Later on, his question became a wonder for some of them for the rest of the night. "Cos if you’re gonna, chances are I'll meet you again, if your shops buy from ours, that is." He ate the last bite of rice on his spoon.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao was the first to shrug it off. "I don't know about that. I actually want to try photography,” he said with a click of tongue. "I think I’ll stop working for a while, at least in the same business. I want to try new things.”</p><p> </p><p>"Photography is great, Hyung. I think you’ll be very good at it. I also think Mingyu-hyung can model for you," Seungkwan suggested. He lifted his shoulders nonchalantly. "You know, for practice."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s a nice idea,” Minghao then turned his attention to his boyfriend, who merely grinned happily. He always loved it when Minghao demanded something from him which could only be fulfilled by him, not any other but him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't mind,” Mingyu agreed instantly, relishing the joy of seeing his boyfriend’s face lit up. “After all, I'll be back to college. I want to focus on my study and graduate first. Jihoon-hyung’s plan is the same as mine, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm yeah...I got an offer to write some songs. It’s a freelance job, but still…," he stopped talking to continue eating.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung sighed upon hearing his friends’ shared plans after this sudden exemption. "That's great… Everyone’s already having plans…," he murmured. The others were all looking at him, then they exchanged side glances.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Soonie?" Jisoo smiled at him. Always the one to break the awkward silence that fell upon the group sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Soonyoung’s expression went blank. The room was somehow pressed with uncomfortable tension once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoungie's plan is to go drinking with me after this, right?" Wonwoo interrupted. He patted Soonyoung’s back, a bit harder than necessary. "So cheer up." He whispered to Soonyoung’s ear, gave the guy a kind smile before he resumed eating his rice.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-y-yeah,” swallowing hard, Soonyoung wondered how the hell did he manage to answer that as normal as he could. “Go drinking and after that, I'll just take my time to think my next step, I guess…?”</p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Jisoo sighed a relief as he cupped both of Soonyoung's hands with his own, warm and full of concern. "That's very, very good..."</p><p> </p><p>Then the commotion went on until the clock stated it’s already 11.18 PM. Time to go home. All thirteen of them stood in front of the closed restaurant. Seungcheol had just pulled down the rolling door and locked it up, never to be opened again until the next tenant came, when he turned back and faced his employees. Jisoo was standing beside him with a similar regretful face.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is it. Our last day."</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung gazed down at his black and white Converse shoes, too afraid to look up.</p><p> </p><p>"Again, we thank you for your hard work. Working with all of you for these past three years has brought joy and precious memories in my life," Jisoo's eyes sparkled as memories, each and every one of them, danced around inside his head. All the good and the bad ones. The sad and the happy ones. "You guys will always be my family forever."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Our</em> family," his fiancé suddenly wrapped an arm around his lean waist. Sign of protection and support. "We will always be grateful to you. We're sorry for everything...<em>and thank you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, this is too sweet, I think I'm gonna cry…"</p><p> </p><p>"But Seokmin-hyung, you're already crying~"</p><p> </p><p>"I know~ cry with me Boo~"</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, these idiots,” Seungcheol laughed. “Now come here, y'all!"</p><p> </p><p>They shared a big group hug for the last time. Tears and comfort offered without knowing any limit. Exchanging contacts, promises to see each other again, and lots of hugs. Soonyoung was struggling with heavy tears and snots running down his nose throughout the goodbyes. <em>He hated it</em>. He hated parting words. He hated all the potentially unfulfilled promises. He hated goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>He hated knowing, from tomorrow on, he could not waltz in to the restaurant and see Chan almost tripped by his own foot, could not see how Jeonghan-hyung smiled at the customer by the cash register, how Seungkwan almost lost his patience from dealing with an annoying customer, or Minghao pretending that none of the shit happened and kept doing his job efficiently. He could not see Seungcheol behind his desk in the small area he called it his office, meddling with profits and costs and such.</p><p> </p><p>He could not hear Jisoo's order in the kitchen anymore. Could not see Jihoon kick Mingyu's knees from behind, telling him to hurry the fuck up, and Mingyu complaining about it, but still obediently cut the damn vegetables. He could not hear Hansol's truck coming in and Seokmin received their ingredients for the day, exchanging words with the delivery guy before moving them to the storage. He could not hear Jun's hurried footsteps because he was already late and came into the restaurant like a storm, Jeonghan had to yell at him to calm the fuck down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Also...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung looked at that one person. That one guy with glasses who also looked at him with a serene smile. Their eyes met for split seconds, before the group pulled them into another round of hug. After that, they were all parted, going to different directions. They were still waving and yelling at each other, with tears glistening on their eyes and cheeks. Still with warmth spreading throughout their bodies, blooming beautifully inside their chests.</p><p> </p><p>This was a happy day. They had happy memories together. They knew they would move on.</p><p> </p><p>At least Soonyoung knew he’d move on.</p><p> </p><p>He took lonesome steps. Each step made him closer towards his cheap, empty apartment. A room with nobody else’s presence except himself. A room where he could lie and cried all night, saying goodbye, not only to his workplace and his second family, but also to that one guy he loved. His first true love. That one guy who looked at him with a serene smile. That one guy who asked if he wanted kimchi fried rice, knowing fully well how Soonyoung loved kimchi the most. That one guy who helped him when he fell and sprained his foot. That one guy who already stole his heart, two years ago on his first day working, when he offered his hand to shake and smiled, <em>‘Hi, I'm Jeon Wonwoo. Nice to meet you, partner.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goodbye...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My only love…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"So you're ditching me now?"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung froze. His breath was hitched. A familiar deep voice echoed in the middle of a quiet night. Above them, the sad lamp post flickered its yellowish superficial light.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sad. It's only minutes after we're not coworkers anymore and you waste no time to ditch me, Soonyoungie."</p><p> </p><p>He could not turn his body fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>W-W-Wonu???</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I thought you already forgot my name too, ex-partner."</p><p> </p><p>"B-b-but—how? You-why—"</p><p> </p><p>"This is 2018, Soonyoungie," his smile was so bright, it blinded Soonyoung's eyes instantly. "We have technology to keep in touch with each other! So what if we're not working together anymore? We can meet wherever and whenever we want. Playing video games, watching movies, eating bad junk food, watching Shinee's concert—<em>you'd love that</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'd love that indeed</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"And we—" only by then Soonyoung realized Wonwoo had been standing in front of him. Close. Too close to be considered a mere friendship. "—can also holding hands, walking down this road together in the middle of the night, sharing hugs, or kisses, maybe? <em>Of course if you'd love that too</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>An interesting shade of blush creeped up Soonyoung's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"We can also sneak in to a dark alley and make out right now to make things faster. It's been two years already. I'll die if I can't touch you any sooner than this."</p><p> </p><p>Mesmerized by the unbelievable words coming from Jeon Wonwoo’s mouth, Soonyoung stood there like a dumb. He blinked in disbelief, then gulped numerous times before answering.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I'd love that—" his voice was broken.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Really?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>That was a hopeful tone if he ever heard one. Soonyoung nodded quickly. "I'd love that...and m-more...," he blushed deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“...,” Wonwoo broke into a grin. “<em>Finally</em>."</p><p> </p><p>He managed to inhale a deep breath once when Wonwoo suddenly pulled him into a big, warm hug. Limbs were awkward at first, confused as to where they should be, but Soonyoung’s reflex was quick to take over as his head leaned onto the taller’s chest, fulfilling his lungs with his most beloved musky vanilla scent. Scent which he would never dare to dream of dousing himself with, every day and night.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you so much…,” Wonwoo’s whisper was so sweet in his ears, Soonyoung could not contain his tears anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I... I like you too, Wonu, I've been liking you for 2 years now...," he sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo then chuckled, "We wasted too much time, didn't we?"</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like love did turn even the smartest people to act foolish, apparently. They were both idiots for not making this all happened sooner. But, hey, they did not care about it at the moment. The only thing mattered the most to them was this hug. This warm, comfortable hug they shared after a very long wait, after all the hopes and dreams and what ifs. They were standing there under a blinking street lamp, arms were both interlocking and feelings connected to each other, with smiling faces radiating contentment.</p><p> </p><p>"You still owe me a drinking night out, Soonyoungie."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right. Your plan for my future," he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're up for drinking tonight or shall we call it a day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm… Let's call it a day. Besides, I'm not in the mood for it right now."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yeah?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung flashed a mischievous grin, then moved closer to whisper into Wonwoo's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm more in the mood for kiss and cuddle all night long, how bout that?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo grinned back. His eyes glittered upon hearing that.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Only</em> kiss and cuddle?"</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung chuckled, as he hugged Wonwoo by his neck. Their noses nuzzled against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And maybe more</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>